


The Glue of Dismay

by CaptainNaztyPantz



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNaztyPantz/pseuds/CaptainNaztyPantz
Summary: This is a poem 100% inspired by Bargaining by Proantagonist. I don’t think it would make much sense if you haven’t read it. For some reason I can’t find the original work, so maybe they took it down 🙁It’s one of my favorite fics ever, and I even have a tattoo of the quote “You let me fall” on my wrist. I re-read it every so often.





	The Glue of Dismay

I am  
begging you Father,  
fix the mistakes I have made  
they are too great for the debts to be paid

Look at me Father,  
do not turn away  
What do I do Father,  
my mind is aflay 

You turn unseeing  
unheeding of my call  
just as the day on the bridge  
You let me fall  
all I want is revenge

I am  
pissing on your glory  
smiling with a split lip

I am  
spitting in your eye  
laughing as you lay supine and bent

I am  
ripping you from my shoulder  
splitting the connection you leant

Look upon me Father,  
see the damage you have rent

I am doing this for  
him  
I am doing this for  
me  
placing my trust where it ought not be

I am bargaining,  
acceptance so far away  
My soul  
an easy thing to give  
so that he will continue to live

Shattering my pieces  
strewing them through the cracks  
I promise to never look back

My heavy heart beating  
so unfamiliar in my chest  
until he is safe I can never rest

I am  
falling

I am  
gagging

I am  
plunging this sacrificial dagger straight through our borrowed heart

you did it for  
him  
you did it for  
me  
placed your trust where it ought not be 

We are bargaining,  
acceptance so far away  
Your soul  
a heavy debt to pay  
for the glue of dismay

Picking up my pieces  
strewn through the cracks  
I had promised to never look back

But my heart beats light in my chest  
so familiar now  
that I ask myself how  
I can tread this lonely track 

You have finally caught me,  
and what do you find  
besides a whole body  
and a sound mind


End file.
